


Your Sun, It Shines

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slapping, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Felix Has a Huge Dick, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Size Queen Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It wasn’t the first time Felix debated slapping Sylvain in the face, but it was the first time Sylvain straight up asked him to.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 15
Kudos: 107





	Your Sun, It Shines

**Author's Note:**

> this picks up after [and i am whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883223) but really, the tags tell you everything you need to know

“Let me get this straight. You want me to slap you in the face?”

“Yes.”

“With my penis.”

“Fuck, yes.”

Felix closed his eyes and rubbed his palm over his face. He loved Sylvain, but sometimes he just didn’t understand him. “Why?”

“Because it’s huge.” Sylvain blinked up at him like this should have made everything clear.

“Yes,” Felix said, “we’ve established that.”

A smile lit Sylvain’s face and he sat up a little straighter on the bed. “Okay, okay, you remember yesterday morning?”

How could Felix forget? Sylvain had fucked him from every angle imaginable, keeping him on the edge for hours until Felix ended up coating his chin in his own come. Just remembering it sent a rush through him. Felix always felt like he coasted on size alone, but Sylvain could do it all—not only was he pretty damn big himself, but he was creative, too. Positions that had never even occurred to Felix were second nature to Sylvain, and it seemed like he was hyper aware of both of their bodies all the time, every move engineered to make Felix feel incredible. 

“You remember when you were riding me so hard your cock kept smacking you in the stomach?” 

Felix could barely remember his own name when they fucked like that, but he could imagine a pretty wild swing. “Yeah.”

“I want that,” said Sylvain, “but on my face.” 

It still didn’t make a lot of sense. Felix looked down; he was half-hard from their makeout session (and this conversation), but maybe if Sylvain got him the rest of the way there he could lose himself in the moment. 

“And then what do you want?” Felix asked, moving closer to Sylvain. His lover met him in the middle, cupping a hand to his face.

“I want to see if I can get a little more of you in my mouth,” Sylvain said. That was another thing about Sylvain—he had no discernible gag reflex. Felix never imagined anyone getting as much of his cock in their mouth as Sylvain did, and Sylvain still wanted more. 

“What do you want me to do?” That was where Felix was a little lacking. He had always seen sex as an in-and-out-and-get-back-to-training event. Enjoyable, to be sure, but mostly a distraction from what really mattered. Plus, he’d always been so careful before Sylvain; the medics had enough to deal with without sexual injuries. (Not to mention it would have been mortifying.)

Everything was different now. Maybe it was because the war was long over, but Felix wanted Sylvain in every possible way, wanted to make him feel that same ecstasy he gave Felix and then some. 

So when Sylvain dropped his voice and said, “Whatever you want to do to me,” Felix couldn’t help but feel disappointed. His confidence surged when Sylvain told him what to do; his words sparked with magic and pulled Felix out of his head.

“Hey.” Sylvain said it softer, and he pressed a tender kiss to Felix’s lips. “Just do what feels right in the moment. I want what you want, remember?”

“Except you want me to dick-slap you.”

A grin spread across Sylvain’s face and he nodded eagerly, then added, “But only if you want to.”

The idea seemed more appealing by the minute, if only to wipe that grin off his face. Felix pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. “Then you better get me hard.”

“Watch me.” Sylvain’s hands went to Felix’s hips, thumbs pressing into the groove beneath his hip bones. Felix let Sylvain rock him back and forth, extending his own arms behind him to massage Sylvain’s thighs. The muscle didn’t give at all when he squeezed, but the soft hair there tickled his palms. Sylvain’s body hair still fascinated him—there was just so much of it, and it was so much thicker than his own. But he couldn’t focus on it for long.

Sylvain slid his hands up Felix’s sides and over his chest, palms rubbing small circles over his nipples. That would definitely get Felix hard, and when Sylvain switched to his fingertips, Felix couldn’t help but moan. Sensitive nipples and a dick that just kept getting bigger had felt like curses growing up, but Sylvain had a way of making him see the best in himself. Sylvain paused for a moment to lick his fingers before resuming his ministrations, circling the hard peaks until Felix couldn’t take it any longer. 

Felix rolled his hips back, feeling every inch of Sylvain beneath him. Sylvain gave chase, pinching at his nipples in a futile attempt to keep him close, but Felix slipped away. An idea had possessed him, something only Sylvain could inspire—he needed to see their cocks together. Taking his own dick in hand, he lined it up with Sylvain’s. They were both fully hard now, hot in his hands, which weren’t big enough to hold them both. 

Fuck, they were beautiful together, and seeing the head of his own cock above Sylvain’s stoked a bizarre sense of pride deep within his gut. The sort of pride that made him want to fuck Sylvain until neither of them could stand and they were both coming dry. It caught him off guard, that strange desire, and Felix dragged his hands down both of their cocks to ground himself. Sylvain watched him, eyes wide with wonder, until his hands joined Felix’s, covering more skin and urging him faster. 

“You can do anything to me, Fe,” Sylvain breathed out. He arched his back on the bed and squeezed the tips of both of their cocks. “Slap me, fuck my throat, come on my face—I don’t care.”

The dirty talk was new, too, and it shot straight to Felix’s dick. “I’ll fuck your filthy mouth, then fuck your tight little ass until you run out of come.” 

“Baby, I never run out.” Sylvain panted the words as he jerked them even quicker, one hand joined with Felix’s over their cocks and the other working their balls in turn. He pressed his thumb to the skin just below Felix’s sack and rubbed, winding him tighter and tighter, and Felix thought he might come just from watching their cocks throb together. They were so close; part of Felix wanted to pull back and make it last, but part of him was invincible—he could do this all night, or at least another round or two. 

Gripping Sylvain tight was the best way to let himself go. His orgasm ripped through him and the liquid proof rolled down their dicks, thick and hot. Like oil, it made them slip against each other, and Sylvain’s come rushed out like a fountain, mingling with Felix’s as their hips shook. Just like Felix, Sylvain wanted to feel every second of it, dick to dick, and four hands held tight as the pleasure waned to a pleasant friction. 

“Can’t believe we hadn’t done that yet,” Sylvain said through deep breaths. “Could barely get my hands around both of us.” 

That silly pride spiked in Felix’s gut again; thanks to Sylvain, he was really coming around on the size of his cock. All along, he’d just needed someone who could handle it, someone who was bigger than him in every other way—someone who loved him the way he was and had never once asked him to be anyone else.

Sylvain finally released their cocks and brought his hand to his mouth. Before Felix’s eyes, he licked one finger clean, then another. “We taste good together.”

Felix wrinkled his nose. Come didn’t taste good to him at all. He could swallow, even found it pretty sexy, but only as part of the whole experience of sucking Sylvain off. Sylvain on the other hand seemed to truly enjoy the stuff. Grudgingly, Felix presented his own hand and Sylvain took his fingers into his mouth, sucking them one by one, hollowing out his cheeks to make it look better than it was. 

It worked. Barely down from his first orgasm, fresh heat started to prickle within Felix. Not enough to get him hard again just yet, but he’d definitely be able to get there. Sylvain pulled off his thumb with a wet pop and grinned. “Not a bad warm up.”

“My dick’s a lot bigger than my fingers,” Felix reminded him. 

Eyes rolling back a little, Sylvain nodded like he knew no other truth. “I want it.” He ran his tongue over his teeth. “Want to feel you get hard in my mouth.” 

Fuck, that wouldn’t take long. Felix sat up, expecting Sylvain to position himself between his thighs. Instead, Sylvain dragged him out of bed. 

“Stand up,” he urged. “So you can fuck my throat properly.” 

Felix’s eyes went wide. It wasn’t just dirty talk—Sylvain really wanted it that rough. Usually Sylvain was on top for blow jobs. That way he could set the pace and go as deep as he wanted, and all Felix had to do was keep his hips as still as possible. 

Fingers wove through his own, and Felix looked down to find Sylvain holding his hand. 

“I’ll tell you if it hurts, okay?” Sylvain looked so sincere, crouched on the floor and smiling up at him. He squeezed Felix’s hand and Felix nodded. 

Sylvain let go of his hand and held his hips instead, traced the muscles back to his ass. Kneading the flesh there, he leaned forward to nuzzle Felix’s still-sticky cock with his nose. His lips parted and he licked Felix, first the underside, then his tongue swirled around the tip, and finally he took Felix’s cock into the warmth of his mouth. Felix moaned and pressed his fingertips to Sylvain’s scalp. He was only half-hard but he filled Sylvain to the brim. How was Sylvain going to take more of him?

For his part, Sylvain didn’t seem worried. Still rubbing Felix’s ass, he began to suck harder, coaxing Felix bigger and bigger, until his flesh barely gave under Sylvain’s tongue. Sylvain had to pull back a bit; it didn’t fit when Felix was this hard and there was no way around it.

Until Sylvain lunged forward and Felix’s cock hit the back of Sylvain’s throat. 

“Fuck,” Felix spat out, fisting Sylvain’s hair without realizing it. He tried to apologize, but it dissolved into a moan when Sylvain bobbed on him again, pushing further each time until Felix swore he could feel his cock bending. 

Curses spilled from his lips as Sylvain took him into his throat again and again. For a second, Felix thought he heard a gag but when he looked down, there was mirth in Sylvain’s eyes. The bastard was _laughing_ , laughing because (unlike him) Felix couldn’t control his mouth. It triggered Felix’s memory, and without warning, he yanked himself out. Sylvain’s mouth was still hanging open when Felix grabbed the base of his dick and swung it toward Sylvain’s cheek. It connected with a heavy, wet smack. 

For a moment, they were both too stunned to speak, but before Felix could panic, Sylvain glared at him and growled, “Again.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Felix retorted. But of course he complied, slapping Sylvain’s jaw on the other side. They both watched his cock bounce, but faster movement caught Felix’s eye. Sylvain’s fist was flying on his own cock—fuck, he really liked this. The least Felix could do was make it good and give him what he wanted. Taking Sylvain’s jaw in one hand and his own dick in the other, he coaxed Sylvain’s mouth open. Sylvain gazed up at him, a drooling, love-drunk mess, and Felix lifted his cock. He let it fall, ran it all over Sylvain’s face: his eyes, his nose, then tapped it on that gorgeous, gaping mouth over and over until Sylvain was calling his name, garbled by dick and lust, and then Felix thrust back inside. 

Moaning around him, Sylvain jerked himself harder. This time, Felix set the pace, holding Sylvain’s head in place as he fucked his throat, seeking that bend again. And Sylvain let him, just opened his throat and took it, still fucking his hand even as his eyes watered. Felix didn’t know what to make of it—it had to hurt a little, but Sylvain definitely liked it. He could puzzle that out later, because Sylvain was shifting lower, positioning himself between Felix's legs and pulling Felix’s dick toward the floor. Sylvain abandoned his own cock to prop himself up, then turned his head skyward. 

Putting Felix at the perfect angle to go straight down. 

It was exquisite torture to be trapped in Sylvain’s mouth. His cock wanted to spring up but there was nowhere to go but deeper into Sylvain’s throat. He didn’t have to hold Sylvain’s head anymore, so he reached up to play with his nipples instead and speed the process, for the sake of Sylvain’s neck and jaw (and because it felt so damn good). Keeping his knees bent, he fucked down into Sylavin’s face as hard as he could manage, twisting his nipples in time with his thrusts. Sylvain’s low, muffled moans urged him on, and soon he felt fingers next to his cock. 

“Can’t get enough?” Felix gasped out. But then Sylvain withdrew his hand and pressed those slick fingers to Felix’s rim. Felix almost choked, and he didn’t even have a dick in his mouth. Two fingers thrust into Felix and he screamed, clamping down on his nipples and almost biting his tongue. He couldn’t keep up his pace so he focused on staying upright as Sylvain scissored him open. A third finger joined the two, spreading his walls and grazing his prostate. That proved too much, and Felix’s second climax hit harder than his first, rolling through his entire body, all the way down to where his toes were rooted on the floor. He clenched around Sylvain’s fingers and spilled into his throat, still pinching his nipples even though it was more than he could take. Sylvain was relentless, swallowing around his cock and thrusting his hand until Felix had to stop him. 

“I can’t, I can’t,” he choked out, and just like that, Sylvain slipped out. Gently, he lowered himself off of Felix’s cock, and when Felix finally managed to look down, Sylvain was massaging his jaw. 

“Fuck, Fe, that was…” Sylvain’s voice came out raw. He wiped drool and come from his lips and looked down at his own lap. “Fuck.”

The sticky mess between his legs made up for his rough voice and tempered Felix’s guilt. Sylvain hadn’t come until he’d started fingering Felix; he got off on getting  _ Felix  _ off. Maybe Felix didn’t mind rough sex after all.

He collapsed on the bed, knees shaking. In an instant, Sylvain was on him. 

“Your nipples are so red,” Sylvain said, kissing one, then the other, before Felix could swat him away. “I love when you touch yourself.” 

“How do you still have the energy to annoy me?” Felix wondered. His voice held no venom and Sylvain grinned at him.

“I can go all night,” he promised, trailing the back of his hand down Felix’s sternum. “Got one more in you?”

Just the suggestion had Felix hurting for air. “I don’t know.” 

“But you’re so nice and open for me, Fe,” Sylvain purred, knowing that gravelly voice would get him anything he wanted. “You won’t have to do a thing, just lie back and take my cock.” 

All that talk about fucking Sylvain dry and now Felix could barely get off the bed. The last round had done him in. Still, the thought of lying there and letting Sylvain use him ignited a little spark deep inside, and the longer Sylvain stared at him and stroked his skin, the hotter the flame burned. 

“Yeah.” Felix nodded. “Fuck me. I want it.”

That same fire burned in Sylvain’s low-lidded eyes. “I’ll be gentle,” he said. 

He didn’t have to be. Felix didn’t think he could come again even if Sylvain fucked him all night, but he wanted whatever Sylvain wanted. “How do you want me?” 

“Just like that,” Sylvain whispered. He pushed Felix’s thighs apart and massaged the spot where his hips met his legs. Letting out a deep sigh, Felix relaxed. His legs would probably be sore tomorrow from the impromptu squats (and everything else they’d done). 

He almost drifted off as Sylvain worked his muscles, but Felix’s eyes shot open when Sylvain began to suck on one of his nipples. 

It didn’t hurt—keeping his promise, Sylvain was gentle, drawing the hard peak into his mouth and licking the tip. With a slurp, he pulled off, then mouthed at the other nipple, fluttering his tongue as he sucked.

“More,” Felix was moaning before he realized it. Sylvain made a happy sound and sucked harder, grazing the stiff flesh with his teeth. Arching his back, Felix cried out again, and Sylvain switched nipples once more, biting in earnest. His hand rushed the other side, rolling the tip around roughly, then pinching it. More expletives shot out as Sylvain worked his fingers and teeth in tandem to pinch and bite Felix’s nipples until Felix’s dick was hard and, somehow, leaking precome. But, as much as he wanted Sylvain to touch his cock, he felt empty and he couldn’t stand another second without Sylvain inside him. 

“Fuck me,” Felix ground out. He tried to push Sylvain off his chest but Sylvain just bit down harder. Felix screamed, his cock jumped, and Sylvain finally popped off, licking the saliva from the corners of his lips. 

“Thought I had you again,” he chuckled. 

“Fuck me,” Felix repeated. “Now.” 

“You do seem ready…”

Felix had half a mind to dick-slap Sylvain again, but Sylvain reached under the bed for their oil. 

“I want it hard,” Felix demanded. “Make my dick bounce again.” 

At that, Sylvain’s eyes went wide, and his hands slipped on the cork in the vial. “You wanna ride me?”

Well, Felix didn’t quite have that much energy. Sylvain understood.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Sylvain said. “I’ll give it to you nice and hard.”

“And fast,” Felix added, not caring how desperate he sounded. 

Sylvain echoed his request like a promise. He rubbed oil on his cock—he was ready, too—and Felix got on all fours. Crowded to the head of the bed, Sylvain’s cock brushed his rim. 

“I won’t let you hit your head,” Sylvain said. Slick fingers dipped into Felix to smooth the way, and Felix clenched and relaxed in anticipation. 

He meant it with his whole heart when he replied, “I trust you.”

And then Sylvain was fucking him. He started hard, bracing one hand on the headboard and the other on Felix’s shoulders, driving in all the way until he bottomed out. They were made to fit together, Felix thought, every time Sylvain’s hips came flush with his ass. 

But Sylvain had more to give. “Tell me when it’s too much,” he said, breathless, before slamming into Felix even harder. They hadn’t broken the bed yet, and Felix wondered if Sylvain activating his crest might do it, but then Sylvain shifted. The new angle scorched his nerves, and tonight, Felix was well-aware of his cock spanking his stomach as Sylvain pounded his ass; he watched his dick bob, felt Sylvain’s balls smacking his skin. There was no way either of them could possibly come again, and yet something was building. He pursued it, grinding back against Sylvain until he lost all sense of time. Distantly, Felix could hear the bed frame cracking against the wall, and he hoped Sylvain’s fingers weren’t in the way, but not even an earthquake would have slowed them down. 

All he knew was that Sylvain’s cock was splitting him apart and Sylvain was calling his name, and when the hand on his shoulder went to his cock, they both came tumbling down.

They collapsed flat on the bed as Sylvain pushed and pulled yet another orgasm from him. Nothing could have been left, but Felix still spurted onto the sheets. Sylvain was coming inside him, too, deep as he could be, chest pressed into his back. Ragged breaths kissed Felix’s ear as Sylvain whispered praises and prayers. Never had Felix felt so utterly consumed with love. Sylvain was his eternity, and not even the thrill of battle could make him feel this alive. Working together, Sylvain pulled out and Felix twisted in his arms. 

Though they could barely breathe, their lips met again and again, speaking without words. Hearts beating as one, they held each other until the hallowed moment passed. 

“Fuck me,” Sylvain breathed out, stomping out the last of the sacred silence. 

“I can’t.” Felix shook his head. “I can’t go again.” 

“Neither can I, but…” A sated sigh finished the thought, then Sylvain said it again: “ _Fuck me._ ”

And all Felix could manage was a dreamy, “Yeah.” 

“Guess we’ll have to try for that other thing you said another night,” chuckled Sylvain. 

Felix had said a lot of things, but he blushed when he figured out which one Sylvain was talking about. They could work their way up to it. Tonight, he was completely satisfied, both with Sylvain and with himself.

It was a good feeling. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is not what i should be working on but i just want felix to love his giant dick as much as sylvain does. 
> 
> but maybe it’s just another excuse to push my agenda of underappreciated kinks.
> 
> thanks so much for reading!


End file.
